Manufacture of bags from flexible materials such as paper or plastic ordinarily entails formation of a generally elongated tubular web, which is advanced through suitable bag-forming equipment to form individual ones of the bags. Such bags can be formed with inwardly extending side gussets, as well as additional specific features, depending upon the intended application.
Various techniques are known for closing and sealing the bottom of the bag as it is formed. The present invention is directed to an apparatus, and associated method, wherein a bottom end portion of a tubular bag is folded, and sealed, thus forming the desired sealed bag bottom.